Marry me
by Coca Coffee
Summary: —Sasuke-kun... Casémonos.


¿Cómo se supondría deberíamos comenzar? Nah, no tenemos ni la menor idea, o quizás Lenna sí la tenga pero como no está aquí me jodo yo sola. Así que resumiré: Soy Ely (la que está ausente es Len) nos conocimos gracias a Fanfiction, me acosó y deje que lo hiciera, nos enamoramos y...

¡Les presentamos a nuestro pequeño bebé!

Y deben de saber que somos demasiado exigentes con lo que hacemos y es probable que a este hijo lo veamos un poco ¿Feo? pero con el tiempo (¡Y el amor!) mejoraremos.

Tal vez esta parte se re-edite cuando mi bruja vuelva, o quizas no... ¿Quién puede saberlo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de _Masashi Kishimoto_. **Coca Coffee** los utiliza para darle rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando la sobredosis de cafeína las ataca.

* * *

><p><strong>● Marry me <strong> ●

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>espués de tanto pensarlo unos seis meses, dos semanas y veinticinco días, Sakura Haruno por fin ha podido decir:

—Sasuke-kun... casémonos.

Porque ahora que lo tiene con ella, quiere tenerlo para siempre. Porque muy en el fondo teme que, un día, él se vaya; la deje y no regrese. Al mismo tiempo no puede evitar decirse estúpida, pues cuando él quiera marcharse lo hará, sin contemplaciones. Así es Sasuke. Impredecible. Pero ahora manda al diablo el miedo y el dolor, pues con el tiempo aprendió que puede sobrevivir al sufrimiento.

Mas no a vivir sin él.

Ella lo observa, serio; como siempre. Su rostro luce impasible, tanto que si no lo conociera no hubiera reparado que lo ha sorprendido; porque lo entiende, sólo ella logra encontrar aquello que Sasuke ya había dado por muerto. Y entonces Sakura lo repite aun más fuerte, más segura.

—Cásate conmigo, Sasuke-kun —dice mientras sonríe.

Y Sasuke la mira un tiempo, apenas un vistazo; nada más que lo necesario. No es una mirada dulce, son simplemente aquellos ojos negros clavados en ella.

—¿Para qué? —cuestiona de manera escueta. Aunque la conoce tanto que predice su respuesta. A final de cuentas Sakura siempre fue una mujer romántica, de aquellas que gustan hacer las cosas 'bien', aun cuando él prefiere el camino contrario.

Sakura ríe sin poder contenerse, queriendo poder contestarle algo importante o muy sobresaliente. Pero se limita a decir la verdad.

—Para estar juntos. Las personas que se aman se casan —explica—. Y tú me amas —afirma mirándolo con determinación. Ella no baja la mirada, y tampoco él lo hará. En los ojos de Sakura se ve amor, como todos los días, en los ojos de Sasuke el dolor es abrumador. Así no se puede consolidar nada, tal vez Sakura sólo se imagina los destellos cálidos que le nota.

Pero ella mantiene la esperanza en él, y eso no cambiará.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo? —vuelve a cuestionar tan ácido como sólo él sabe serlo.

Sakura frunce un poco el ceño comenzando a caminar a paso lento; incitándolo a que la siga.

Y no sabe si ha caminado mucho o poco pero puede escuchar el susurro que provoca Sasuke al caminar y sonríe, sonríe porque todo lo que pasó ha valido la pena. Se gira para observarlo, para esperarlo como siempre lo ha hecho. Ha pasado el tiempo y aunque muchas cosas cambiaron, hay otras que se mantienen igual. Ella lo ama. Y lo amará siempre.

Cuando el moreno está lo suficientemente cerca ella extiende su mano, a sabiendas que probablemente Sasuke no la aceptará.

—Lo sé… porque esta vez has sido tú quien vino por mí.

Sasuke hace una mueca ante su respuesta y ella ríe de nuevo por ello. Él suspira. No de esos suspiros románticos o como quien va a soltar una frase de amor. Inhala y exhala el aire por mera necesidad, la observa. Cálida, sincera, ingenua... no cambia. Y no puede evitarse preguntar qué hace para tenerla ahí frente a él. El que ella lo ame tanto resulta dañino, estúpido. Pues él jamás podrá corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

E inevitablemente la recuerda, con muchos años menos y con el mismo amor hacia él. Se siente culpable, a pesar de que él nunca haya buscado su amor, la culpa le reprende por haberlo aceptado; porque fue un error que nunca debió cometer.

—Sasuke-kun… —lo llama, y él la mira a los ojos un momento pues ha desviado la mirada. Ella asegura que él la ama, cuando él ni siquiera se lo había planteado de verdad.

Y no, no la ama; y no lo hacía porque no sabía cómo hacerlo _bien_. Lo único que él podría ofrecer era a sí mismo: un cabrón malnacido con el alma corrompida.

¿Era eso suficiente?

La respuesta llega cuando Sakura extiende su mano y toma la de él... Sasuke ya no hace amago de apartarla como antes. ¿Para qué, si ella lo hará de cualquier forma?

Porque al final, para Sakura, es suficiente con tenerlo a su lado. Lo ama. Amó al niño, al hombre y al demonio. Y Sasuke siente que se va a ir al infierno por ello.

—Olvídalo, Sakura —dice él mientras comienzan a caminar juntos esta vez; como debe ser.

Y a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias que reciben, de que su relación no sea plausible para nadie más que para su amigo Naruto… aquello que tenían no podría hacerla más feliz a ella, ni ser menos molesto para él.

Casados o no. Ella era suya, y él le pertenecía de cierta forma.

Y lo demás no podía importarles menos.

* * *

><p>¿Algo qué decir? ¡Puedes hacerlo con un simple clic!<p>

**» **_Algo que probablemente quieran saber..._

**Coca Coffee **es una cuenta creada por dos escritoras muy diferentes, pueden notarlo en el profile, ahí encontraran sus cuentas y podrán ver cómo cada una tiene su estilo. Con esto por fin se presentan en el fandom y amenazan con no irse.


End file.
